Gimme Your Life
by runningxxpants
Summary: Lily Evans life is dull and drab, until an unexpected event happens, causing James Potter's Lily Senses to go completely haywire. And not to mention a complete and utter upheaval of everything Lily Evans thought she knew.
1. Dull and Drab

A/N: Cathryn here : Welcome to the new, revamped version of MI! Hope you guys like, and please, please, review. cathryn

--

It was safe to say that Lily Evans led a rather dull, safe, boring life. Her routine was the same:

Get up. Rush to the bathroom. Brush teeth. Say 'Good morning' to Orenda. Review work quickly. Avoid James Potter on way to Great Hall. Eat eggs and milk. Quickly review work again. Head off to classes. Avoid James Potter. Come back for free period and study. Talk to Orenda. Yell at James Potter. Arrive at class early. Come back to common room and do homework. Get bothered by James Potter. Go to dinner. Hang out with Orenda and the girls. Take shower. Put lock charm on door in case James Potter decides to sneak in again. Brush teeth. Comb hair. Say good night to everyone. Try to fall asleep. Wake up at exactly 1:07 in the morning and read until sleep comes. Wake up again and start all over.

It's not like Lily wanted everything to be so dull and drab, but it was just how she was. She'd grown up in a family where everything was in it's place, and if it wasn't, it was like World War III. Her mother was a lawyer and her father was a doctor. Her sister was horse-faced and _absolutely_ normal.

As Lily sat in the common room, staring at her Transfiguration homework, she couldn't help feel, well... dead. The fact of the matter was, Lily was sitting in the common room when it was still light out, while she could be down by the Great Lake with her friends, and _not_ doing her homework. The thing is, that was extremely un-Lily-ish.

She sighed, leaning back. She was quite sick and tired of doing the normal. She sometimes found herself wishing she could be more... well, bold. Like Orenda. Live life the way Orenda did, so happy and carefree, instead of worrying about what halls to take to avoid seeing Potter.

And she would never actually admit it to anyone, but quite frankly, aside from Orenda, James Potter happened to be the most interesting thing in her life. And really, that's a sign of patheticness when the most interesting thing in your life is the thing you happen to despise the most. Oh yes.

_Pathetic._

The Fat Lady swung open and Orenda stepped in, laughing with Penelope. Orenda's long black hair swung around her face, and her bright blue eyes were shining with tears of laughter. Lily fingered her red hair and asked God why she couldn't have been blessed with black hair, long legs, and a tan, un-freckled skin.

"Oh, hey Lils!" Orenda called, giggling along with Penelope. The two of them took a seat across from Lily.

"Hey," Lily mumbled, immediately diving into her essay. "What's so funny...? Or do I not want to know?"

Orenda and Penelope exchanged glances. Penelope giggled and swallowed some water. "Well, if you must know..." Penelope started, then burst into a fit of giggles, unable to finish.

"James Potter was wondering if he could have the pink, lacy bra you wore yesterday," Orenda snickered. "He said it was-" _giggle _"-much more scandalous than the ones you usually wear. Is that a riot, or what?"

"Apparently," Lily snapped.

Orenda rolled her eyes. "Oh, Lily, get over yourself, honestly. It's not like he really intends on taking your bra, anyway. He might be a pervert, but he certainly wouldn't stoop so low as to སྭ"

"Oh yes he would!" Lily snarled. "Or have you forgotten about third year?"

Orenda pondered for a moment. "Sorry Lily, but I can't seem to remember... Penelope, where's The List?"

"Oh, I'll get it," Penelope sighed and rushed up to the girls' dormitories.

"Oh, honestly, not that list again!" Lily exclaimed.

"Oh, yes, that list again," Orenda said with a grin. '

"Right, what year was it, Lily?" Penelope asked, returning to the common room.

"Third," Lily sighed, leaning back in her chair. Really, this was border-line ridiculous. They'd been keeping that horrendous list since the first time James had asked her out, and still kept it going. She found it rather childish. And endearing. But she'd never tell them _that_.

"Right, so, would this go under the section of 'Undergarments,' then?" asked Orenda as she read over Penelope's shoulder.

"I suppose..." Lily mumbled.

"Right, and under the sub-section of...?" Penelope asked.

"'Thievery,'" Orenda said.

"Right," Penelope mumbled. "Oh, here it is!"

"Where?" Lily and Orenda said together.

"'_January 23__rd__: James Potter asked Lily out. Lily refused, so he stole her underwear. It was the pink lacy one.'_ Oh, he seems to have a thing for anything of your's that's pink and lacy!"

"Oh, yes, I remember that!" Orenda said, snapping her fingers. "You were bawling in the bathroom after that little incident. We tried to talk to you, but every word that came out of your mouth was either an incoherent cuss, 'James Potter,' or something along the lines of 'pig headed' and 'prat.'"

"I also think she swore to never talk to James again," Penelope giggled. "Not that it worked... He's so charming, isn't he, Orenda? Just can't help wanting to talk to him..."

"Well, I can," Lily snorted.

"Oh, that's exactly why you've talked to him about ten times today?" Orenda said with an impish grin.

"_What_?" Lily screeched. "Don't tell me you have a list for that too."

"Oh, but we do!" Penelope grinned. "Very lengthy one, at that."

"That's it, I can't work with you lot down my neck," she snapped. "I'm going to the library."

"Right, well, you do that, but I'll be back out on the grounds. That Ravenclaw boy we were talking to yesterday, remember him Orenda?" asked Penelope, flipping her chestnut brown hair over he shoulder. "Well, he asked me to meet him out by the Great Lake tonight." She giggled.

"Have fun," Orenda grinned. "But I'll be going to the library with Lily. I suppose I need to get my work done, right?"

"Pathetic," said Penelope, flouncing right past them.

--

"It's amazing!" Lily squealed. "We've managed to make it to the library and Potter hasn't harassed me once."

"Another tick for the list," Orenda mumbled.

"I beg your pardon?" Lily asked, setting her books down on the table.

"We're also recording every time you speak about James. Really, it's almost obsessive."

"Is not!" Lily whisper-yelled.

"Er, 'fraid it is," Orenda whispered, rolling her eyes. "Anyway, I need to get a book..."

As the two walked out through the library, Lily caught sight of the Marauders.

"Oh no," Lily hissed.

"Oh, Lily, get over yourself, he doesn't know you're_ here_," Orenda snapped. "Your whole 'James' act is really getting old. It's not like he has senses that can detect when you're nearby."

The two turned their backs on the Marauders and sifted through the books. Lily suddenly felt someone behind her.

"AHA!" the person cried.

Lily screamed, crashed into the book shelf, knocking it over, and Orenda as well. "POTTER!" she cried.

"My Lily Senses were tingling," he said with a cheeky grin.

At that moment, Lily would give anything to be Orenda.

--

A/N: So the switch hasn't happened yet, but that's next chapter, or the third, whichever, which the fabulous Becki will be writing.

Seeya :D

cathryn


	2. Mutabilis Invidia

I apologize for this not being as humourous as the last chapter. I tried, but... oh well. Oh, and do enjoy. And review!

And one with Chapter 2

Becki

--

Previously on Gimme Your Life:

_Lily suddenly felt someone behind her. _

_"AHA!" the person cried. _

Lily screamed, crashed into the book shelf, knocking it over, and Orenda as well. "POTTER!" she cried.

"My Lily Senses were tingling," he said with a cheeky grin.

At that moment, Lily would give anything to be Orenda.

--

Orenda laughed. "Well, what do you know? He can sense you, Lily."

Lily glared. At both of them.

"Why can't you leave me alone? Both of you! You're always breathing down my neck, monitoring and _making lists,_" here she looked fiercely at Orenda, "of what I do! I just want to live a peaceful life!"

So really, Lily wanted a more exciting life, as said earlier, but neither of them needed to know that at the present.

And then, with one final glare at the two of them, she stormed off to the other side of the library.

"You arse," Orenda said to James. "Now you've gone and made her mad at me!"

"Well, if you hadn't said that thing about my Lily Senses, she wouldn't have blown up!" James said hotly.

Well, well… argh. You great pratཀ" Orenda screeched (quietly of course they _are_ in a library). She went off to find Lily.

"Hey, Orendaཀ Wait, I wanna ask you something," James said, jogging to catch up with her. "What'd Lily mean when she said 'making lists'?"

Orenda grinned. "Penelope and I, well, mostly me, are keeping track of some happenings in Lily's life. Nothing big, except that Lily finds it really annoying." She replied. "Now, shoo! I have a best friend to comfort."

--

"You found any good books yet, Lil?" Orenda asked later. Now that they had made up, they were searching for spell books for their charms assignment.

"Naw. I can't believe we can't find anything either. This library is _full _of books!" an aggravated Lily replied.

Orenda sighed and continued searching for the right books.

"Unusual spells… unusual spells… unusual spells…" Lily muttered under her breath. "God-damn-it, Orenda! Why can't we find any books on unusual spells?"

Orenda shrugged, disappointed. She really wanted to get this done and over with so it wasn't hanging over her head when Penelope regaled her tale of what happened with the Ravenclaw boy.

Some time later (about fifteen minutes), Orenda found something that might be of use.

"Lil-leee!" she cried in a singsong voice to her friend, now on the opposite side of the bookshelf. "I think I found something!"

Lily rushed over, almost knocking down another bookshelf. "Finally!"

"_Unusual Spells for the Usual Witch _by Wendell Coffingsinger," Orenda read. "Sounds good for me!"

They flipped through the book, searching for three unusual spells they could cast I each other.

"Hey, Orenda: _'Palaestrica_ _incolumitatis _is a simple to cast, unusual spell. It causes the caster to make the 'victim' do a series of aerial moves safely, and without hesitation.' Sound good, right?"

Orenda nodded with a smile and began copying the information on a piece of parchment.

Soon, they had found another spell (that made the 'victim' hum Mozart tunes whenever someone said 'quill').

"This guy has found some weird spells," Orenda said eventually, looking at one that allowed the caster to make plastic straws to come out of his or her nose.

"No kidding. I mean, who comes up with a spell that makes plastic straws come out of your nose? Who actually wants straws to come out of your nose anyway?" Lily replied.

"Definitely not me," Orenda said.

"Mutabilis invidia_," _Lily read. "It doesn't say much about what it does... I have to admit that I'm curious though. What about you?"

Orenda looked at the spell her friend had pointed out. "Yeah... Let's try and see if we can find it in some other book. But wait not now! It almost curfew, and we have to get back to the common room!"

And they rushed off, the spell book lain forgotten on the table.

--

Thanks for reading. Can't wait to see what Cathryn comes up with next! And please review!


End file.
